An integrated circuit may include a low-voltage metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor and a drain extended metal oxide semiconductor (DEMOS) transistor of the same polarity. Body wells and source/drain regions may be formed to provide desired performance in the low-voltage MOS transistor, such that performance of the DEMOS transistor is less than desired. Adding implants to the fabrication process to improve the DEMOS transistor may undesirably increase the fabrication cost of the integrated circuit.